Safety for a Lost SEAL
by montez
Summary: my extended ending to episode 10. Even SEAL's can break at some point.


Safety for a Lost SEAL  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still don't own but still can't help playing with :)

_A/N: I know many have done it much better than this, but I couldn't resist extending the ending for episode 10. There was just so much underlying emotion in that episode it really should have been a two-parter. But hey that just gives us more to play with right? Hope you enjoy and yes I truly believe everyone has a breaking point, even our Super-SEAL. Thanks again-Montez_

"That's Jenna." Danny said as they cleared the room. Upon entering he saw the chains hanging from the ceiling, a part of him thankful to not be seeing Steve's body hanging in the same room with Jenna's now cooling one. But seeing their former friend and colleague's lifeless corpse twisted the knot that had formed in Danny stomach the moment Steve told him of this crazy 'mission' and threatened to break his fifteen year vomit-free streak.

All he could do was stare at Kaye's body and wonder what kind of shape his partner had to be in to have not been able to save Jenna. He knew, despite her betrayal, Steve would have done everything humanly possible to keep the young woman alive. "We have to find Steve." Joe's voice brought him back from the dark place it had traveled, the place that had Steve's lifeless body flashing through his mind.

Exiting the empty bunker they heard Lori's voice radio about a convoy one click away, Joe's order that they had to move refocused Williams, maybe, just maybe Steve was in the convoy and not lying lifeless in the surrounding jungle. They made it about half way before the rumble of the trucks returning in their direction had the seven of them taking cover behind the trees that lined the road, Joe and another member of SEAL team nine behind the burning debris in the road to block the way.

Danny had watched his fair share of war movies, been in more fire-fights with McGarrett since joining Five-0 than he cared to recount, had watched that video feed of what a SEAL team was capable of during the previous case involving SEAL team nine, but never in a million years did he think he'd be in the field with five other 'Steve McGarrett's' in literally the fight for his and most likely Steve's life.

Once Joe started firing, Danny didn't hold back. These people were responsible for Jenna's death, well she was actually responsible for her own death, but they had worked for Wo Fat who had ensnared Jenna to trap Steve, so they were the enemy and right now their mission was to eliminate the enemy and they did without casualties.

Upon moving to the road the driving need to find Steve fueled Danny as the SEAL's checked the trucks and perimeter for any more gunmen, Chin and Danny started searching the backs. He hadn't heard the call that McGarrett had been found and was beginning to lose hope his friend was here, which would only mean one thing and that was something Williams was not ready to accept. Rounding on the last truck, the canvas flap completely covering the back Danny approached, his breathing quick, his heart pumping double-time. He tried to look without raising it at first, praying it wasn't full of armed men.

Jerking the canvas up, it took his eye's a second to focus on the body leaning against the front wall of the vehicle as the light he let in caused the person to squint up. It would have been a close tie on whose face registered the most shocked Steve's or Danny's. Danny's mind trying to process he was actually seeing his partner, his friend battered, bloody, but alive. Steve's trying to process he was actually seeing Danny and that it wasn't some illusion of the too many hits to the head he'd taken. Finally Danny's voice broke the silence "It's Steve, he's alive!" he yelled climbing quickly into the back toward McGarrett.

"Danny?…" Steve's gaze still holding a hint of confusion, "Where's Wo Fat?" He had to know if the man responsible for so much pain and death was nearby, maybe in custody, maybe dead.

"Would you just shut up?" Danny whispered, reaching to untie Steve, giving his friends shoulder a gentle squeeze as Chin and Joe raised the canvas. Chin quickly entering the truck to help with Steve.

The trek to the LZ went quicker than expected, Steve managed to help as Danny and Chin supported him between them. Danny's mind trying to avoid the battered look of his friend's face, the deep bruising forming on his exposed torso where his shirt had been ripped open, the angry-red welts on Steve's stomach from God only knows what. A part of him knew McGarrett was probably running on pure adrenaline after the beating he'd obviously taken and Williams just hoped they could get him some medical attention before Steve completely crashed on them.

Reaching the chopper Lt. Bradley Jacks and Joe jumped in first, White reaching back grabbing Steve under the arms as Danny and Chin eased him into 'Tangerine', the older man pulling McGarrett back across the floor giving the rest of the men room to get in, Danny taking his place next to Joe and Steve, Chin across from him. Danny took a deep breath once Frank lifted the bird off the ground, with the rest of SEAL team nine taking their positions, Steve was encircled on all sides by those that cared about him, came to rescue him. Releasing that breath Williams glanced at his friend, knowing he was safely with them now, safely cocooned in their relief that he was alive.

When Steve looked up at Danny, Williams could see an array of emotions in the tired, haunted, hurting eyes. What he could also see was gratitude on an unimaginable level; he could see there was a part of Steve that figured he was a dead man, that no one knew where he was, hell Danny saw that when he'd lifted that flap and McGarrett realized it was Danny staring at him. To save his sanity at the moment Danny spoke up, "You can thank me when we get back to Oahu."

Then Chin's voice surprised them all, "You can thank me by being my best man, I'm getting married." For just a second a genuine smile crossed Steve's bloodied face before his gaze dropped again. The moment of dogging Chin about marriage seemed to lighten the heavy mood a moment before only the sound of the massive blades of the chopper replaced any voices, taking them back to Frank's, where Kono was no doubt anxiously waiting.

They were still twenty minutes out from the pilots place when Danny noticed Steve's head dropped further; he could see minute tremors running over his friend's body, "Steve?" William's reached out and gentle touched Steve's shoulder. When that garnered no response he became louder, "STEVE!"

This getting the attention of the other's in the chopper as Joe reached down and lifted McGarrett's head from where it had dropped against his chest, "STEVE!" White called this time, shaking the younger man, again with no response, it was then the other SEAL's on the helicopter moved into action as Joe lowered McGarrett to the floor.

"Joe?" Danny's voice called as he watched the three team nine members start a quick assessment of their injured comrade.

White ignored Danny as he called up to Frank, "You got any supplies in here?"

"Hatch behind you!" Frank yelled back, glancing toward the unconscious man in the back.

Reaching around, Joe opened the hatch pulling out a couple old army blankets, the young SEAL Steve had rescued a few months back grabbing the offered covering, quickly placing it over McGarrett's slightly shaking body. One of the other men pulled the now empty RPG box over and lifted Steve's feet some, Lt. Jacks voice calling out as he looked at Joe, "He's going into shock, I can feel several broken and cracked ribs, definite concussion, pupils aren't reaching well, possibility of internal bleeding with the bruising he's got. He needs help ASAP Sir."

"Frank ETA?" White shouted again as Danny, Chin and Lori looked on, they were not accepting the possibility of losing Steve after just getting him back.

"Ten" Frank replied.

"Lieutenant, we need to stabilize as much as possible and get him to the airport, I've got supplies on the plane, we need to be able to get him home." Jacks nodded as he and his fellow teammates did what they could with the limited supplies they had.

"Joe?" Wade's concerned voice asked, White shaking his head slightly.

To his credit Danny had remained quiet in the couple minutes that had passed, but the silent communication between the two older SEAL's and Joe's slight headshake wasn't setting well with Williams "What the hells going on Joe? Why can't we just take him to the base hospital in Seoul?" He'd been watching Steve's lax face the whole time the men were talking and working on McGarrett, the only thing keeping Danny from completely losing it was he could see Steve's chest rising and falling, telling him his friend was still alive even if he was unconscious.

Joe looked at Danny, his glare nearly as hard as ones he'd seen McGarrett wear, "And tell them what? That we violated who knows how many international laws by taking an armed team of Navy SEAL's and civilian law-enforcement officers into North Korea to retrieve a SEAL who had no business being their since it wasn't sanctioned by our Government or Military?"

Danny took in what White said, they all knew they could be in a shit load of trouble if things went sideways and he understood some of Joe's point of view, but from where Williams was sitting, his friend didn't look too good and he wasn't about to lose him now. "Damn it Joe, will he even be able to make it back home without medical attention?"

Joe could see fear in Danny's eyes, glancing toward Chin and Lori, who had remained quiet, he could see the same fear in their's, they were afraid for Steve, nearly as much as they had been when this mission started. Running his hand over his tired face, Joe glanced at Wade, then down at Steve, the man he viewed as the closest thing to a son he'd ever have. It tore at his insides more than he wanted the others to know to see the strong man before him so broken, hell he was afraid of losing Steve just as much as they were, maybe more since he'd known him longer. He silently prayed he was doing the right thing and not condemning the man laying in front of him to death, "I've got supplies on the plane, when we are closer to home I'll make a couple calls, we'll get him off the base and to the local hospital, come up with a cover story that he got hurt in a raid or something. You have to understand Danny; this could bring us all down if not handled properly, including Steve."

Joe could see the temper of the younger man rising some, White knew Danny's main concern was Steve and for that Joe was ever grateful, but the Lt. Commander knew it was emotion driving Danny's words, "That's if he lives that long." Silence settled over the chopper as the last few minutes of the flight consisted of the SEAL's monitoring Steve's condition with Joe and Wade exchanged silent looks, Chin and Lori exchanging worried glances and Danny, reaching out taking Steve's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze whispering, "Don't give up on us now, just a little longer partner." before turning and staring at Frank's approaching property.

Once the chopper hit the ground, Danny jumped out, running toward the truck they used to get from the airport to Frank's. Kono ran forward as the other men poured from the back, Chin getting out quickly as the SEAL's took over maneuvering Steve out, "Oh God!" Kelly heard his cousin's voice over the winding down of the helicopter blades.

Reaching out he grabbed her as she went to move closer, "He's alive, but we have to get to the airport, are you packed up?"

Kono took a second to compose herself as she saw a glimpse of Lori heading toward the small porch Kono had her equipment set up on, grabbing the neatly packed bag of electronics, "Yeah, figured we would be heading out fast." The young woman watched as Frank and Joe exchanged a few words before White patted Chin's arm, motioning toward the truck. Kelly nodded as he took Kono's arm and made their way toward the vehicle. Kono glanced back at 'Tangerine', "Where's Jenna?"

Climbing in the back, Chin closing the door as the truck started moving she saw a slight shake of his head, "She didn't make it." Was all he said as they sped toward the airport. Tears slipped silently from his cousin as he pulled her to him, offering what comfort he could.

Danny had no idea of the 'connections' Joe White apparently had, but it appeared many people owed the older man a favor as they were flagged on through check-points, being allowed to back the truck up to the cargo bay ramp of the transport plane that had carried them to South Korea. Again the efficiency of the sailors caused a moment of awe for Williams, he knew his partner was efficient, but he'd only seen that skill in a single-person display, but to see the three younger SEAL's and the two older man literally left Danny speechless as he watched them get Steve loaded and moved to where Joe had stored the supplies Williams didn't even know the man had.

Steve was lowered onto a stretcher that hung from the side of the cargo bay, the men moved to cover and secure him as Joe and Wade started to uncrate several unmarked boxes that Danny now knew contained medical supplies. Apparently White had prepared for any scenario, but thinking back as he moved to sit across from his friend, but still out of the way, once they knew Wo Fat was involved they all seemed to know Steve would not escape unscathed, the fact he was still alive was a miracle in of itself.

Chin, Kono and Lori took up flanking positions on either side of Danny as they felt the plane come to life, the other men moved to seats against the wall, Joe at Steve's head, his hand resting there in what Danny saw as a fatherly fashion, they felt the plane increase it's speed as the stomach dropping sensation of the large plane leaving the ground caused Kono to take in a quick breath, Lori's hands to grip the sides of the canvas seat frame tightly and Chin to reach over and take his cousin's hand, while Danny's soul focus was the pale, lax face of his best friend.

The plane ride was mostly in tense silence, nearly ten hours of it, fortunately Steve appeared to remain stable for the most part, Lt. Jacks taking vitals every few minutes nearly the entire flight, Joe relaying what little if any change had occurred in McGarrett's status. Chin, Kono and Lori had drifted off to sleep, the shear exhaustion of everything that had happened over the last couple days finally catching up with them.

But Danny fought it, he knew it was irrationally but a part of him felt if he fell asleep he would wake up and it would all be a cruel dream and he'd still be in Hawaii, not knowing where the hell Steve was or if he was alive. Hell he was already having a problem blocking images of Jenna's dead body lying in that room, the chains hanging from the ceiling that he now knew for sure his partner had been hung from because of the raw ligature marks that had encircled Steve's wrist that Joe had gently wrapped just after the plane reached cruising altitude.

Williams wasn't sure of the emotion he should be feeling at the moment, because if he needed to put it into words it would probably be numb. He had no idea how long he'd been awake, he had just partook in something that he was sure he'd be ripping his partner a new one for being involved in and he was silently praying said partner would come through this on the other side. "You did good today." Joe's voice brought Danny out of his musings.

"What?" Williams wasn't sure he'd actually heard the older man speak. Joe was still seated in the spot next to Steve's head, Lt. Jacks at McGarrett's feet, but Danny could tell the younger man was catching a quick nap before his watch beeped again, telling him he needed to check on Steve.

"All of you, you did good. We got in and out without losing anyone, we got Steve out. I think he'd be impressed with just how effective you all were on this operation, I know I was." Joe looked at Danny a minute before his eye's traveled to the rest of the Five-0 team, each of whom were still asleep. "But then again, I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Williams watched the older man as he looked down at Steve, again a fatherly expression crossed Joe's face.

"I saw it when I first came here, when you all fought so hard to get Steve cleared. I was so glad he'd found people he could trust like he did you all and I was glad to see how you all had his back, no matter the cost. Then on that tarmac, when I gave you all an out, not once did I even see the slightest movement that any of you would back down. I've seen trained sailors waver slightly when gearing up for a highly volatile mission, but not you guys, you never even blinked." Joe fell silent.

"He'd have done the same for us." Danny never doubted what Steve would do for those he'd let into his inner circle, hell that was proven when he'd followed Jenna into this mess, he had never doubted the CIA analyst and that is how he came to be lying unconscious for over ten hours in the cargo hold of a military airplane.

"But he's trained to do this, you all aren't." Joe replied.

"But we're family and we will do anything and everything possible to protect that." Danny said softly, barely heard over the hum of the large engines that carried the heavy plane.

Joe nodded as Jacks' watch beeped, the young man coming awake as if he was never asleep, moving to knell next to Steve's side to take the next set of vitals.

Another hour and they were landing at Hickam, Danny found it strangely funny that when the cargo ramp lowered the only thing that greeted them was an ambulance and not a contingent of armed military personal there to arrest them for what they had done. The members of SEAL team nine loaded Steve into the rig, civilian medics taking over, before they and Commander Gutches climbed into their vehicle still parked near Danny's Camaro and Chin's Traverse, leaving the base.

Danny tossed his keys to Chin, "Meet us at the hospital." Kelly nodded as he climbed into the silver car, Kono and Lori making their way toward Chin's vehicle, before Joe and Danny climbed into the ambulance with Steve.

"Let me handle the hospital staff." White whispered to Danny, who was more than happy to defer to the older man, because honestly he didn't know if he could come up a believable explanation of the condition of his partner and why it had taken so long for him to get proper medical attention.

Upon arriving Steve was rushed through the trauma room doors, Joe pulling the lead doctor aside. Danny having no clue what the older man was telling him reluctantly made his way toward the waiting room. Taking a seat in one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever made by man, Danny took a deep-breath leaning his head back against the wall, relieved to be back on American soil and that Steve was finally receiving help in a hospital.

He must have dozed off as he startled at a pat on his arm and the aroma of a cup being offered to him by Kono. "Thought you could use this." The young woman took a seat across from him, next to her cousin, "Any word yet?"

Danny straightened himself up, taking a sip of the most wonderful cup of coffee he'd ever tasted. "No." Looking around he realized he still didn't see Joe, "Joe was talking to the doctor, told me to let him handle that, Steve was taken straight in when we arrived." Rubbing his hand over his tired eye's he noticed they were missing a member of their team, "Where's Lori?"

Chin and Kono exchanged looks before turning back to Danny, Chin answering. "She's gone to try and smooth the Governor's ruffled feathers. Apparently he wasn't happy with the little 'vacation' we took."

"Great, that's all we need, God I hope he doesn't shut us down because of this. I honestly think it would kill Steve if that happened after all this." Danny said softly.

The cousin's looked at one another again, they were not use to Danny not being in 'rant' mode over something or another, but it was just showing what the events over the last few days had done to them all.

It was another couple minutes before Joe White finally made his way into the waiting room, a white-coat clad doctor following him. The three members of Five-0 were quickly on their feet, "How is he?" Danny asked as Joe came to stand next to him.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett is currently in surgery to repair a couple broken ribs that were very close to puncturing his lung. While in there the surgeon is going to make sure he doesn't have any internal bleeding, but preliminary indications hasn't revealed any, which is a miracle in it's self with the beating it appears he took. There are several small burn areas that will be treated and watched for infection as well as numerous contusions. We are concerned with the level of concussion the Commander has and I understand he's been unconscious for…" Glancing at his watch the doctor looks back up at the group, "Nearly fifteen hours. In the scans we didn't see any indication of a skull fracture but he did take numerous his to the back and side of his head, not to mention the obvious hits to his face. He was lucky that no bones in his face were broken. He will be closely monitored once out so surgery not for just post-op complications, but for any changes in brain activity, but it is my opinion that the combination of his severe concussion, exhaustion and the general shock his body has been through that it may be a while before Commander McGarrett wakes up." The doctor concluded.

Danny broke the silence that had settled over the group as they absorbed the doctor's news, "But he will wake up right?" Danny had worried since his friend had lost consciousness and the fact he hadn't so much as moved the entire time since, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were losing Steve.

The Doctor shifted slightly, glancing at Joe, with whom he'd already talked to and who had been in the examining room through most of McGarrett's examination. "We always try to stay optimistic Detective."

"But you don't know for sure do you?" Danny ran his had through his hair as he took a step back, Chin reached over and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

It was Joe who answered, "Danny, you know Steve, we all know him, he will keep fighting we have to believe that."

Danny whirled on Joe, anger, fear and worry came through in his voice, "Yeah, Joe I know he'll fight, but God everyone has a limit…" Danny walked a few steps away before turning again, "I'm the last person that will give up on him, but we have to stop and think a minute, does he want to come back? Does he want to keep fighting this? He listened to his dad being murdered over the damn phone, just in the year that I've known him he's had Taylor, Jameson and now Jenna take the trust he gave them, that I know for a fact isn't something he gives out very easily and pretty much throw it back in his face and I'd be willing to lay money on the fact he watched Jenna being killed in front of him and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. So Joe you tell me…" Danny came to stand in front of the man, "Do you really think he'll fight to come back?" Danny knows he'd have a hard time coming back from half of what he knew Steve had been through and God only knows of the things Steve had been through that Danny didn't know about.

Joe looked at the three individuals before him, the three people that he'd only known a few months, but he had seen how much they cared for each other. How much they cared for Steve and how much Steve cared for them. He knew Steve's trust wasn't something he easily gave away and the blows from each person that betrayed that trust had left scars on his young friend, but one thing he had learned from Steve these last few months is that he would do anything for his team, his ohana. "Yes I do and do you know why?"

"Why?" Danny crossed his arms as he looked at Joe.

"Because of the three of you." Joe watched something cross the faces of the task force before him, "You three have been the one constant that he's been able to count on through everything, even that mess with Jameson. I know Steve doesn't show how he feels very well, but I can promise you he cares a great deal for the three of you and as long as he knows you all will be here for him, he will continue to fight." Joe took a deep breath as the doctor stepped up again.

"The surgical waiting room is on the third floor. Someone will come and talk with you as soon as they are able." White shook the man's hand who then turned to leave.

Looking again at Five-0 Joe was still impressed with how they had each conducted themselves when they went after Steve and he could see just how exhausted each of them were, but he also knew none of them would be leaving the hospital until Steve woke up. Looking at Kono he spoke. "I'm going to go and get some coffee; I could sure use an extra pair of hands if you don't mind?"

The young woman stepped up, "Yeah, sure…" Turning toward Chin and Danny she asked, "We should probably eat, what do you guys want?"

Danny had moved toward the window, taking a minute to absorb what Joe had said so it was Chin who answered, "Whatever sounds good to you cuz, I trust you." Kono moved in giving her cousin a hug, whispering, "Take care of him okay…" She nodded toward Danny before Joe and she headed out for some real coffee and something to eat.

Chin made his way across the waiting room, coming to stand beside Danny as he saw Kono and Joe exit the hospital. Another moment of silence passed before Kelly put his hand again on Danny's shoulder, "We should probably head upstairs."

Danny's voice sounded so lost and hurt when he spoke. If Chin looked close he could see a hint of extra moisture in the younger man's eyes. "Do you really think he'll be okay?"

Chin had silently prayed from the moment they knew something was up with Jenna, then upon hearing her broken voice over the sat phone, pleading for help that she'd screwed up and Wo Fat had Steve, then losing her signal before they could find out if Steve was even still alive. He remembered never being so happy to see someone when Danny had found McGarrett alive in the back of that truck, and even as they had watched him lose consciousness and the unnatural stillness that had remained throughout the flight home, never once did Chin doubt that Steve would fight his way back to them. "Do you really think he would pass up on hearing the epic rant you are going to be giving him about how bad of an idea this whole thing was?" Chin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, Danny smiling slightly. "I believe with time he will be just fine and he has us to make sure of that. Now let's head upstairs and see how long he's going to make us wait." Without another word both men made their way toward the elevator to wait for news on their friend, their family.

Twenty hours later found each member of Five-0 in various positions of sleep in Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett's hospital room. Chin was sitting at one end of the couch, head tilted back, snoring lightly. Kono was stretched out from the other end, her legs resting in her cousin's lap. Lori had arrived and was sitting in a chair near the door, her head propped up in her hand, a few loose strands of her hair hanging across her face. Joe was sitting in a chair next to the window; he'd only entered the room a few minutes ago, having been keeping Commander Wade Gutches and the three members of SEAL team nine updated on Steve's condition.

Then there was Danny, he was in the chair closest to the bed, he'd barely left the room since they had been allowed in. Chin had gone by Steve's place grabbing Danny a change of clothes, since he was still crashing there between apartments. Williams had taken a quick shower in the bathroom of Steve's hospital room and had finally allowed sleep to claim him only a few hours ago. With each check by the nurses, they would give Williams encouraging words that Steve was holding his own, but they had soon learned nothing short of the injured man waking up and telling his partner himself that he was going to be okay would remove the deep-set worry that was the expression that Danny wore.

Danny felt sick the first time they had been let in to see Steve while he was still in the ICU. The surgeon had conceded to allow them all to see the Commander for just a few minutes, but Williams wavered some upon entering the room. Though Steve was breathing on his own, he still had numerous machines and tubes running to him. The sterile white sheet that stopped at his friend's waist sharply accented the vivid bruising on his torso that was now in full-blown Technicolor, the angry round burn marks standing out against that. Surprisingly there was minimal swelling around McGarrett's face, apparently Wo Fat and his men spent most of their time beating on Steve's upper body.

Two ribs had indeed been broken completely through, they had been very lucky all the moving they had done in getting him to the helicopter hadn't punctured one of his lungs, several more were cracked. He was very fortunate to not have any internal bleeding but several of his organs were bruised and needed close monitoring, such as his liver and kidneys, but so far everything had looked good on that front. The main concern was still the blows he had taken to the head and the fact he still hadn't shown any signs of waking up, but as usual the doctor's had remained cautiously optimistic.

From his spot next to the bed Danny had propped his feet up on the side table and laid his hand on the bed next to his best friends. His head was resting on his chest as he slept, one of the nurses had taken pity on him and during one of their check-ups on Steve she had easily draped a blanket over the dozing detective, giving testament to just how exhausted he was Williams didn't move when the young woman covered him.

However now, a new day was slowly starting to dawn outside. The darkness of the night giving way to the navy blue the sky took on just before the approaching sun's rays started to send streaks of pink's, yellow's and orange's across the vibrant blue sky. There was slight movement from the bed that went unnoticed by all but Joe, he moved quietly toward the other side, watching the slight movement behind the still closed lids of the young man in the bed. He reached his hand out, laying it gently on Steve's arm, just above the IV lines that led into the back of McGarrett's hand. He felt the muscle's in Steve's arm tense at the touch so he leaned down, trying to not wake the others unless McGarrett was really waking up, "its okay Steve, you're home now, you're safe."

Steve visibly relaxed at the words spoken by a familiar voice. He started to try and blink his eyes open but they felt so heavy, his body felt heavy. Finally willing his eyes open Steve looked up at the concerned, but smiling face of his former commanding officer. "Nice to have you back with us son." Joe gently squeezed his arm, laying a hand on top of Steve's head, "You gave us a bit of a scare this time and I think your friend there is going to make sure that you never do that again." White nodded toward the other side of the bed.

Steve blinked slowly, turning his head with a slight grimace until his gaze landed on that of his sleeping partner. A memory flashed back in his mind, lying in the back of that truck as the sound of gunfire erupted outside, there had been a moment when Steve was sure one of Wo Fat's men or Wo Fat himself was going to sling that tarp up and fire the fatal shot that would finally end his life. He had been preparing himself for that outcome from the moment he realized what exactly was happening, that Jenna had led him into a trap. He had never in a million years expected to see Danny's face looking at him when that tarp came up, but he had never been so happy to see it either. He remembered how against the mission Danny had been, how worried his partner had been when he told him that he was going to help Jenna. Steve never saw the betrayal coming, not from Jenna and when it happened he knew he was as good as dead because no one knew exactly where he was.

McGarrett took a minute to study his friend's sleeping face, God he looked exhausted. From his slightly raised position on the bed, Steve was able to see Danny's hand lying next to his. A part of him needed to touch his partner, to truly see it wasn't some cruel illusion brought on from the continued beatings Wo Fat and his men had rained down on his battered body. Focusing all his effort McGarrett moved his hand ever so slowly, his pinky finally brushing against Danny's, "Danny", Steve whispered out, his voice rough from non use and his throat sore from the sounds that had escaped as he was tortured.

This seemed to bring the Jersey native to life as his head came up, looking around at first, trying to figure out what had waken him. His eyes finally landing on the tired gaze of his partner, his best friend. "Steve?" Danny was unsure he was actually seeing Steve's eyes open. Noticing Joe on the other side, who nodded, Danny was on his feet, his hand reached and grabbing the one that had been barely touching his, "Oh God, hey man you with me?" Williams felt a strangled chuckle escape as the relief he felt seeing Steve's eyes finally open overtook him.

"Hey Danny." Steve whispered, an attempted smile coming across more as a grimace but Danny would take that any day, knowing Steve was finally back with them.

"You in pain, do you want me to call someone?" Danny asked, panic hitting him a minute as Joe moved away giving the partners a little time before the others in the room were alerted to the wakeful state of their friend.

"I'm good…" Steve trailed off, his eyes closing a minute as the slight pain across his chest passed. "Jenna's dead." Steve said softly, opening his eyes again. He could still feel Danny's hand on his and took comfort in the fact Danny was really there and he was really home.

"We know, we found her in the bunker when we were looking for you." Danny watched an array of emotions cross his friend's face. "It wasn't your fault you know that right?" He knew the words were hollow, but they needed to be said anyway.

"She was trying to trade me for her fiancé." Steve replied. "She believed that he was still alive, she set me up and I never saw it coming." A hint of anger was heard in his voice at his total miss judgment concerning Jenna.

"She took the trust she'd gained and used it against you, like I said, it wasn't your fault. You wanted to help, just like you always do." Danny tried to get his friend to understand. "She's the one that called us…"

A surprised look crossed Steve's face, he'd seen one of Wo Fat's men bring something into the room just before the crime boss killed the young woman, but he hadn't been able to really see what it was. "She said she'd screwed up really bad and that Wo Fat had you, we got the name of a town before we lost her signal. Not saying what she did was right, but if she hadn't called we wouldn't have known where to even start looking for you."

"She tried to help me before Wo Fat killed her. She had a metal pin she slid across the room to me; I managed to get outside the bunker before I was jumped again." Steve brought his free hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but why didn't Wo Fat kill you when he killed her?" Danny needed to know if it was fate or dumb luck that had gotten them to Steve in time.

"He kept asking me about Shelburne. Danny he doesn't even know what it is, he thought I did and when we were in that convoy we were headed to an airstrip, he told me I was going to take him to Shelburne." Steve's eyes started drooping, his face grimacing again as the pain medication was apparently wearing off.

"Look, we can talk more later, you need to rest, you've got a bit of a recovery ahead of you and there isn't any way you are going to talk yourself out of this place until the doc says so." Danny gave Steve's hand a squeeze as the door silently opened, the nurse entering with Steve's next dose of pain med.

"It's nice to see you awake Commander, but you really need to rest, the doctor will be in in a few hours." She smiled, took his vitals and put the medication into his IV line.

Even without it Steve's eyes were already closing, he squeezed Danny's hand back as he whispered, "Maholo brother."

Danny nodded watching McGarrett drift back to sleep, the nurse finishing up and leaving the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Joe just behind him. "Mind if I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Silently the two men left the room as Steve and the remaining team members slept on.

Taking their seat in the cafeteria Joe and Danny were silently sipping their coffee before Williams spoke, "Did you hear what he said?"

Joe nodded, "About Wo Fat not knowing what Shelburne is? I kind of figured the man didn't know when he jumped me a few weeks back. Just the look on his face when I mentioned it, he might not know what it is, but he knows it can bring his ass down and I think that's why he's stepping up his game. It was a very bold move to set Steve up like that. You said yourself that he tried to find an escort in for Jenna before he decided he had to go himself. It makes me wonder what would have happened if Steve had found one?"

Danny watched the older man a minute as he spoke, then took another drink of coffee. "You don't know what Shelburne is do you?" Williams wasn't sure if Joe would even tell him if he did, but he knew he hadn't told Steve about holding on to the video of his father, Wo Fat and Jameson until Steve figured it out and confronted him about it. Danny had been able to tell from early on that Joe regarded Steve as a surrogate-son of sorts, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep stuff from McGarrett, especially if he knew Steve would run blindly with it.

White looked at Danny, an almost unreadable expression on his face, one Danny had seen Steve use when he was trying to not let other's know what he was thinking. "What I share with Steve and what I don't is only because I know exactly what he will do with certain information. Just like with that video of his father, I knew if something was gotten from that it would be the only focus he would have. I didn't send it off because I was worried something would come of it that could put his career in jeopardy. Wo Fat is on all international watch-list, if there was even a hint of a connection between the McGarrett family and Wo Fat, no matter what it was, it could call into question everything John had ever done and possibly everything Steve has ever done. I called in someone I trusted to review that video, I know it wouldn't go any further that the three of us, unless Steve shared it, which I'm sure he's done with at least you and possible the rest of his team." Joe ran his hand over his face as he focused on his coffee, gathering his thoughts, "As far as your question, no I don't know what Shelburne is. I wish I knew then maybe we would finally put an end to this and Steve could find the closure he's desperately searching for. That way maybe he could finally start living instead of letting the ghosts from his past haunt him and now unfortunately Jenna Kaye is one of those ghosts."

"He's got to know it wasn't his fault, she used him, her death was her own fault. She pulled one on us all, it makes me wonder just how long she had been working for Wo Fat." Danny rubbed his temples, the exhaustion that had settled in his bones was still holding on, even after the few hours' sleep he had managed. "Do you know she saved my life last year? I was exposed to Sarin during a raid and Jenna was the one who figured it out fast enough for the doctors to help me. If it hadn't been for her I'd be dead right now, I mean was she working for him then and if so why save me? She knew how close me and Steve were, taking me out of the picture…" Danny couldn't finish, he wanted to believe if he had died it would have affected Steve, hell if it had been the other way around Danny probably would have left the task force.

"Believe me…" Joe reached over and placed his hand on Danny's arm, "It would have been a blow I don't know if he would have came back from. He sees you as a brother, someone he completely trusts."

Danny was silent as he contemplated Joe's words, he remembered back nearly a year ago when Steve had helped him hold on to his visitation rights, Steve had told him that maybe he wasn't as alone on this island as he thought. He had thought of that statement many times over the course of the year and he had come to find himself looking forward to coming to work, being around his crazy partner, Chin and Kono. It had given him something besides Grace. She would always be his main focus, his main reason for being here, but the thought he had stayed behind when all hell broke loose with Jameson's murder and Steve's arrest proved to him he had finally found a home here and desperately wanted to keep it and those that had become his family.

Joe checked his watch, "We should grab some coffee for the others and head back up. The doctor should be around soon." With a simple nod, Danny rose, making his way back to the counter and getting three more cups of coffee to go.

Danny and Joe entered Steve's room to find the rest of the team awake now, Steve still appeared to be out. "Oh thank God someone thought of coffee." Lori's groggy voice filled the air as she gratefully accepted the cup Danny offered her before he passed the other two to the cousins.

"Any change?" Joe asked, retaking his seat as Danny retook his next to the bed.

"Not since we woke up, but that's only been about twenty minutes." Chin answered, stretching his back some.

"He woke up for a couple minutes about an hour and a half ago." Danny replied, looking at the still exhausted faces of his friends.

All their eye's looked at Danny, but it was Kono who asked the question. "Is he okay? Does he remember what happened?" She'd been the only Five-0 member who hadn't seen Steve awake, since he was unconscious before they had reached Frank's place back in South Korea.

Danny nodded, "He remembers some of it, he was getting sleepy and I told him we'd talk more later, but he remembered about Jenna.""He watched it happen didn't he?" Lori asked quietly, still not sure of her place on the team, but hoping with everything they had all just been through she had maybe found a nitch for herself.

"Yeah, he did." Danny responded as the room absorbed the information. They knew how Steve would hold on to that guilt even if Jenna had led him into a trap. He had gone with her to back her up, protect her and they knew in his mind he would see it as a failed mission, no matter what she had done to him.

A rough voice pulled their attention to the bed, "So do we still have jobs?" Steve asked, blinking slowly trying to push past the haze of sleep that still beckoned him, he fought it desperately wanting to taking in the safe feeling that had enveloped him when he saw, first Danny's, then Chin's and Joe's face looking at him from the back of that truck.

"Hey Boss." Kono jumped up, this was her first chance to see him awake as she made her way to the bed, Danny standing aside, making room for her. She reached out and took his hand, leaning over for an awkward hug. "That's to hold you until you can stand up and get a real one, then I'm gonna kick your ass for scaring the crap out of us like that." They all heard the emotion in the younger woman's voice as she fought to control the tears that had threatened several times to fall over the course of the last couple days.

The hand with the IV came up, squeezing her arm as best he could in his weakened state, he gave her one of his trademark smirks, "I'll hold you to both." This caused Kono to laugh, a tear slipping free before she could stop it.

"How you feeling brah?" Chin asked, stepping up to the end of the bed, laying his hand on Steve's covered foot, just like with the other's, needing that reassurance he was really with them.

Looking at the faces now gathered around his bed as Lori took a spot next to Chin, Joe on the other side, Danny just behind Kono. Steve realized that to some degree each of them had a hand laid either on his foot, lower leg, arm or hand and the strange thing was he didn't mind a bit. It helped ground him to the fact his hellish ordeal was truly over, except for the recovery. So instead of coming off with his patented 'I'm fine' line that he knew they all were expecting he told them the truth, "Everything feels a little numb, chest and head are the worst, but considering the alternative." A nod of heads told Steve they all knew what he meant.

"So nobody answered, have we been shut down for good?" Steve knew he was treading on thin ice doing what he had done, but the fact the rest of them had done what they did to save his ass, he didn't know if he could deal with the rest of them losing their jobs because of his stupidity.

It was Lori who spoke up since she had been the one that headed to the Governor's office upon them returning to Oahu. "Apparently the Governor received a call from the Navy saying we had been assisting in an investigation and that if he had a problem with it he could contact the Admiral at Pearl. It appears you have friends a bit higher than even the Governor can reach." Lori smiled as Steve looked at Joe.

"Don't look at me; I was shocked when Wade and the boys from Team nine showed up at the airport to come with us." White shrugged his shoulders, he had a suspicion as to what had happened but wouldn't spoil it with details.

They all took a minute to just be, before the door opened, Steve's doctor and nurse entering. "We'll I see you are finally awake Commander. How are you feeling?" Everyone broke contact with Steve as the doctor moved forward.

"Sore and my head and chest hurt." Steve replied, his voice sounding tired again.

Looking at the chart as the nurse went about checking Steve's vitals the young doctor responded, "That's to be expected, you took quit a beating. Your head injury was worrying us a bit, but it appears you are coherent and are able to carry on a conversation." Turning to the other's in the room the young man continued, "If you all don't mind waiting outside a few minutes, I'd like to examine Commander McGarrett."

Again each person spoke to and lightly touched Steve either on his arm or leg before filing out of the room. "Pretty dedicated group of friends you have there, they've barely left the room since they were allowed in."

Steve watched the door close as Danny was reluctantly the last to leave. "You have no idea." Steve replied as he allowed the doctor and nurse to continue the examination.

When the doctor finally stepped from the room twenty minutes later he was nearly mobbed by the five people hovering near the doorway. "Is he doing okay?" Danny spoke up, each person seeming to defer to him to ask the questions.

"It appears the Commander is healing nicely, the incision from surgery looks good, his liver and kidney function are remaining within acceptable ranges. The concussion will continue to make him sleepy the next few days and may leave residual headaches for a few weeks considering the severity of it, but he was able to answer everything asked and was able to carry on a conversation without difficulty. He will be here for a few more days, but I don't see any reason that with some rest and giving himself time to heal that he should make a complete recovery." The doctor saw the relief pass over the faces of the five people before him, before he added, "He will need someone with him the first week or so out of the hospital, the broken ribs need time to heal and he will need be to be careful with the cracked ones."

Danny spoke up, "That won't be a problem. Can we go back in?"

The doctor nodded, "Just remember rest is the best thing for him, let him sleep if he wants." Getting nods from each person he shook his head slightly as he watched the group file back into the room.

Steve was propped up a little more in the bed, his hoarse voice catching them as Chin, Kono, Lori, Joe and Danny reentered the room, "So when can I get out of here?"

A collective moan filtered through the group, each knowing Steve would want out of the hospital as soon as possible. Again it was Danny that spoke up, "I told you earlier you were not leaving until a doctor, someone with an MD after his name, who actually went to school to learn to take care of people, told you when you could leave and he just told us, which I'm sure he had just told you, that it would be a few more days. So you, my friend are going to be a nice little patient and not drive the staff crazy wanting to go home, because it ain't happening until the doc says so."

Steve couldn't help himself as he started to laugh at Danny. His partner's arms were moving like usual, his voice taking on that 'tone' Danny normally got when trying to explain something to him. For a moment everyone was silent as Steve couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. Danny glanced around the room, seeing the slight look of worry on everyone else's face that he was sure was on his. Williams stepped forward, taking a hold of Steve's arm, the man's breathing slightly hampered by the almost hysterical laughter the laugh was turning into, "Steve?" Danny was worried maybe the doctor missed something and the head injuries were a little worse than they had thought.

Desperately trying to draw in air, Steve felt the emotions bubbling up in his chest as he listened to his partner's voice, watched his excessive waving of arms that was all Danny. It was something that he thought he would never see again as he hung from those chains in that bunker, his body breaking with each blow it received, his mind slipping, filling with regrets that he never thought he'd get to correct. He tried so hard to hold the feelings in, tried to stop the tears that were forming. Never in his entire Naval career had he truly believed his was going to die. Yes he had been hurt before, but never to the point that he didn't think he would make it out, but unlike this time, he'd always had people that knew where he was, he had a team backing him up. This time he had gone out on his own, trusted the wrong person and it had nearly cost him everything and his mind was having a hard time accepting that. So when that near hysterical laugh quickly turning into an equally uncontrollable sob, he instinctively raised his hands to his face, a part of him ashamed of losing his composure in front of his team.

Danny looked up at Joe, seemingly lost for a moment, not sure what he should do. A slight nod from the older man reminded him of the conversation they'd had in the cafeteria just a couple hours ago and in that moment Danny knew what he needed to do. The same thing he would do for Matty if he were there, for his sisters if they needed him. Danny sat on the side of the bed and reached forward without pretense, without reservation and wrapped his arms around the slowly crumbling form of his best friend, his brother.

Steve stiffened as he felt arms encircle him, his mother had been the last person to comfort him in such a way, it seemed strange and unfamiliar but inside he craved it, needing it at this moment as much as he needed air to breathe. Without thought his arms latched onto the arms holding him, burying his head again the strong shoulder that he felt was the only thing holding him up and the emotions from this last incident mingled with all the ones he'd been holding in for so long and he cried.

Kono had moved close to Chin as they slowly watched their friend finally break under the weight that he carried, her own eye's filled and overflowing for the pain she knew Steve must be in. Chin held Kono tight, feeling the slight shake of her body as they watched Danny comfort Steve, giving him a safe place to fall apart. Lori stood back, her eye's filled, but not feeling close enough to the other's to step forward and offer anymore than a co-workers support. This group of people was a family, an ohana and she could only hope that one day she would be so lucky as to be a part of it. Joe was relieved to finally see Steve accept the comfort he knew these people, especially Danny, were willing to offer. He knew the injured man carried more than his share of other's burdens and hoped maybe in some small way he was starting to heal, not just from his physical injuries but from his emotional ones as well.

Danny found himself whispering comforting words to his best friend, much like he would do with Grace when something would upset or frightened her and as he continued his quiet mantra he found Steve calming, he breathing evening out. An untold number of minutes passed before Danny felt Steve start to pull back, he watched closely as his injured partner palmed both of his eyes before letting his hands drop to his lap, the exhaustion of the emotional release cause Steve to sink back against the pillow, his head lulling slightly before he opened red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry", McGarrett whispered.

Again Danny reached out, squeezing Steve's arm, "You've got nothing to be sorry about." Williams' voice quieter than most of them had ever heard it.

Steve looked at his partner and didn't see pity there, he saw concern and relief, he found that same expression on the faces of the others in the room as well. He knew then that none of them would hold what they had just witnessed against him; none of them would think any less of him, because family, ohana, didn't do that. They were there for you no matter what and his team; his friends had proven that in spades. "I just…" Steve started, then cleared the clog in his throat. "I missed that…" At Danny puzzled look McGarrett continued, "Your hand waving, your ranting…God how many times had I wanted you to shut up, but all I could think of the whole time was how much I was gonna miss that. That you weren't there yelling at me about the mess I had gotten myself in. It was…it was just so good to hear that again." Steve's voice broke a little again as the others chuckled in understanding.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you my friend are in for the mother of all rants. What have I told you about going in without backup, but do you listen, no…" Danny smiled as he saw a tired smile cross Steve's face and he knew he had to add just one more thing, "And don't even get me started on being in the field with five other 'Steve McGarrett, super-SEAL's', for some reason I thought it was just you, but you all are crazy, do they train you to be that way or do they just recruit the hopelessly fearless?" Joe even had to laugh at that, Steve had told him of some of the things his partner had said about how he approached cases, how Danny had referred to him as a 'crazy, super-SEAL with a thousand yard stare'.

"Yeah…" Steve started, "But as always it appears you managed to keep up." a slightly bigger smile spread across his face as Danny ran his hands through his hair, throwing his arms up in conceit, knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"Well it just helps that I've had practice." Again everyone in the room laughed, finally glad to see things were slowly working their way back to normal, well at least Five-0 normal.

Steve rose up slightly, clearly fighting the sleep his body needed, but he had to say something and he needed to make sure everyone in the room heard him. "Look I know I sometimes do things without thinking them completely through, especially if I think someone really needs my help. And according to Danny I don't call in back up nearly enough, but one thing I've always known is that you guys are always there. You all proved that to me many times over, but more so with this. I honestly thought I was gonna die and for the first time in many years I found myself wanting nothing more than to be back here with you guys, sharing a beer and a laugh. I honestly didn't think I would ever see you all again and that pain was worse than anything they were doing to me. When Danny raised that canvas up I didn't believe what I was seeing, you all didn't know where I was, but I should have known my back up would find a way to cover me. Then seeing Chin and Joe…" Steve looked up at Danny who was still seated next to him; he reached out and grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently. "It wasn't until you told me to shut up that I really believed it was you, that you guys were really there and it wasn't some hallucination."

Steve looked over at Kono, "Then Chin told me you were there, running the satellite links and seeing you…" McGarrett looked over at Lori, who still stood back a bit from the other, "in that chopper when it landed. I…" Again Steve chocked some, "I just don't know how to thank you guys, to make you understand what it meant that you came for me."

"Just get better." Kono said softly as she moved forward, giving Steve another sideways hug.

"Yeah, brah can't let the bad guys think they got the upper hand." Chin responded, this time also leaning in for a hug.

"The whole 'babysitting' job is getting tough when you won't even stay in the same country." Lori smiled, everyone knowing of the running 'babysitting' joke that seemed to pop up every so often. She reached up and squeezed his arm.

"We'll I think now that we know he's starting to get better and the best thing for that is rest, we should take the doctor's advice and each of us head out for a few hours and get some rest." Joe said in that fatherly voice he sometimes came to use around this certain group of people, all the while keeping his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I think Joe's right, you guys need to rest. I think I'm just gonna sleep a bit." Steve laid his head back, his body feeling heavy again as sleep continued to pull at his consciousness.

With several good-bye's and see you in a few hours Steve watched as nearly everyone left the room, silence descending leaving only Danny yet to leave.

Williams eyed his friend closely. He knew the emotional release had taken a lot out of him, but he had been so glad that Steve had allowed him to be the one to offer that support. "You gonna be okay by yourself for a few hours?" Danny hated to leave, but knew he needed a real shower and maybe a few more hours sleep. Plus he wanted to bring Steve back a few things to make the next few days in the hospital at least a little more bearable.

Danny watched as his partner's eyes filled again, this ordeal had really messed with McGarrett and Williams knew he would need to be there for his friend whether Steve admitted it or not. "I just can't believe you guys found me. A part of me keeps thinking this is some cruel illusion, a hallucination and I'll wake up back in that bunker. God Danny I really thought I was gonna die in there and nobody would ever find me." Steve's voice cracked again, the raw emotion in the room was overwhelming.

Danny retook his spot on the side of the bed, his face looking more serious than Steve could ever remember it looking. "I'm your partner, your back up. But more importantly I am your friend. I will always, always find you no matter where one of your crazy-ass stunts leads us and I know you would do the same for me. Just like you told me once, you're not as alone on this island as you think you are, so remember that and don't ever doubt it."

"Thanks Danny." Steve smiled as he eased back on the bed, his hand coming to cover Danny's that still laid on his arm.

A nod was Danny's response as he gave is friend's arm on last squeeze before standing up, "Now please do as the doctor says and rest and don't harass the nurses and maybe I'll bring you the latest copy of Guns'n'Ammo when I come back."

Steve laughed as his eyes started to close, exhaustion finally winning out as Danny made his way across the room, pausing at the door. Looking back at his now sleeping friend Danny made a vow to himself then and there, if it was the last thing he did he would make sure Wo Fat was either captured, or if he had his way, killed before he got a chance to get his hands on Steve again. He never again wanted to see that hollow, lost look in McGarrett's eyes like he'd seen in the back of that truck. "I've got your back partner and I always will." He whispered as he slipped out the door.


End file.
